Gaia Goes Back to New York
by MiCheLLe9
Summary: Gaia is finally back in New York City with her real father after escaping from Loki, her evil uncle who plans to kill Gaia's real father..
1. Thoughts

  
  
A/N: Hello, it's Michelle! This is my first fic and it's on the semi-popular series Fearless by Francine Pascal. She is truly a talented author and   
this material is purely hers and I take no credit. She is awesome!   
***  
  
  
Chapter One: Thoughts  
  
Gaia looked outside the smudgey windows outside where it was raining cats and dogs smiling to herself. She was content. Exactly   
two weeks ago, she had been sulking in an airplane bathroom after finding out the man she thought was her uncle taking her to France   
was actually her real father. She had felt such hatred and anger in that bathroom. Up until that day, she had grown up with the knowledge   
that her father had killed her mother, Katia, but this was of course all false. Her real father, Tom, had been working in the secret service   
trying to catch his identical brother, Tom, who was the culprit for Katia Moore's death. All Gaia's life, Tom had been secretly watching her with   
high hopes that one day he would catch his brother to be locked away and then finally, he could reunite with his beautiful daughter. This was  
all slowly but surely coming true.   
  
"Wow, it's really pouring out there." Gaia said with a concerned look. Storms were not one her her favorite things.  
  
"Well, New York is currently in monsoon season. It's going to be raining all weekend I think," he replied.   
  
"Shoot.." Gaia grumbled and went back to analyzing the hail-like rain.  
  
Tom grinned. He was enjoying this all too much. Up until two weeks ago, Gaia had been a total stranger to her real father and now  
they were having normal conversations about the weather as if they had been for the past 17 1/2 years. He was given a second chance and   
was going to make sure that he was around a long time. Loki had finally been caught by his associates at the airport and now was under FBI  
custody. For the past 15 years his life had been so hectic and broken up, but now the pieces were finally beginning to come togethere.   
  
* National FBI Crimimal Holdage Facility *  
  
Loki stared at the wall of his cell; the same light blue crusty wall he had been staring at for the past 2 weeks. How could he have   
been so dense as to agree to meet Gaia at an airport? He had been so close to getting his daughter back and he blew it. He was furious   
with himself, but did not change his expression. He wasn't about to give the security guards the satisfaction.   
  
"Well well.. you're up early Loki, did you sleep well?" snickered Joe Marawell.  
  
Loki didn't reply. He could have escaped right there and then, but he was going to wait. He vowed to himself he would have his   
revenge, and that the National FBI Holdage Facility would never forget the time they took in Loki Moore.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Waiting

  
  
A/N: Hmm..the first chapter left you hanging, but that makes my readers hopefully the all more anxious to read the second chapter. It's quite  
interesting as it deals with Sam and introduces Ed.   
***  
  
  
Chapter 2: Waiting  
  
Sam starred hard at the chess board that laid in front of him. He was losing to Zolov as always, but this time was different. He had   
sometimes let Zolov win to give him a chance to win some money, but this time, he was losing because his mindwas elsewhere. He missed Gaia so   
much. Never in his life had he felt so much emptiness. Sam, unaware of the uneasy expression he had on his face, was a little stunned when   
Zolov finally spoke.  
  
"That Ceendy sure has you worried boy," Zolov grinned. No matter how many times Sam and Gaia had told him that her name was Gaia,   
Zolov always called Gaia by the same thing. Sam could not help but chuckle.  
  
"Yep, I miss her so much and I haven't heard from her in a while." Sam sulked.  
  
"Don't worry. Ceendy here in New York." Zolov replied with a reassured face. Sam was in total shock.  
  
"She's here Zolov?! Where? How? When?" Sam's heart was in his throat. Now it was Zolov's turn to chuckle.  
  
"She come here to play chess this morning. I see her with her father."  
  
Sam could hardly function Zolov's words correctly. He was so shocked, he stumbled and fell off the wooden bench onto the cold hard floor.   
He had to find her. With that in his mind, he reached in his pocket for a twenty dollar bill and slammed it on the chess board. Good game Zolov he   
thought.  
  
***  
  
Ed gasped for the 1000th time as boiling, hot sweat came pouring down his face and made a puddle on the carpet floor. He was in   
movement therapy with his trainer Mike for the second time. Even with Mike's very loud voice, the messages would not enter Ed's head. He was much  
too tired.   
  
"Come on Ed baby! You can do it! One more!" screamed Mike. Ed gave a short nod, bit his lip and lifted his legs 2 feet off the floor. He   
held them up for a little bit before he let go of his strength. He was about ready to faint when Mike screamed, "One more time!" Was he out  
of his mind?? He had already done it 15 times which was way past his mental goal he had before they started training, but he was too determined  
to say no. After a dangerous skateboard accident, Ed had been paralyzed from the waist down. That accident had changed his life; not only   
had it taken away his ability to walk, but it had taken everything good about his life. It had taken his girlfriend, Heather, who had broken up with him   
shortly after. It had taken away his popularity, his fabulous reputation, and his old nickname, 'Shred.' All these things were gone except one.   
Recently, Heather and Ed had gotten back togethere and he wasn't about to lose her again. With one slight pause, Ed took in a quick breath and   
gave it his all.   
  
***  
  
That had been a good game of chess with Zolov, Gaia thought to herself. She was sitting in Time Square while chomping down on some   
Krispy Kreme donuts. During that respite in Paris, Gaia had missed 2 things: Sam and Krispy Kreme donuts. There were so good, like sugary pieces of  
cloud in hevan. Gaia gave a long sigh. She still had to find Sam. He would be so surprised to see Gaia back; after all, she had told him she would be   
gone for at least 4 months. Gaia grinned as she stood up wiping donut crumbs onto the fresh green grass. Spring was so sereal in New York.   
With the unbelieveable amounts of smoke nearby factories were producing, there was always a clear blue spot in the sky you could find that made you  
feel like you were on a mountain top in Montana somewhere. It was truly breath-taking. Gaia shook her head and laughed. Never before had she felt   
so relaxed. Just as Gaia started to walk toward the trash can to throw away the donut box, she heard a most unpleasant shriek.   
  
"Help! That boy stole my purse!!" screamed a lady. She looked about 60 years old. That made Gaia so sick. It was bad enough kids thought  
it was okay to steal, but to think that they could take advantage of an elder was pathetic. She could only grin and she sprinted down 53rd Street's alley.  
Obviously the boy had seen her because he was now running as fast as ever, but he was no match for Gaia Moore. She caught up with him within 15   
seconds as she body slammed him on the sidewalk and pulled the purse away. The boy started to run away, but Gaia wouldn't let him get away that   
easily. She pounced on him again.   
  
"People don't like to be stolen from alright?" The boy with one terrified look gave his hardest strength and punched Gaia in the gut. She almost  
laughed at his puny weakness, but kept it inside. Deciding not to fight back, she gave him a glare and said it again.  
  
"People don't like to be stole from alright?" He had gotten the message this time and gave a hard nod. Gaia faked a punched as the boy   
screamed and sprinted down the alley only for his shadow to disapear. Gaia caught her breath and smiled a sly smile. It was good to be home.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
